NOITE DE PESADELO
by Marismylle
Summary: Lilly acorda assustada de um pesadelo e topa com os marotos na sala comunal. Tiago leva um fora da namorada. E, os outros marotos estão sobrando... É só isso. O resto é igual...


Noite de Pesadelo 

**Shipper:** L/T

**Disclaimer: **Será que se eu for uma boa menina, eu irei possuir os direitos sobre os marotos? Só do Sirius e do Tiaguito já bastavam. Ou titia Rowling bem que poderia me dar de presente, né?

**Resumo:** Lilly acorda assustada de um pesadelo e topa com os marotos na sala comunal. Tiago leva um fora da namorada. E, os outros marotos estão sobrando... É só isso. O resto é igual...

**Observação:** Os nomes estão quase todos em português, menos o do Thiago James Pontas Potter, que ora está como James, ora como Thiago. O motivo? Descobri que a tradução do nome James é Thiago, apesar de parecer estranho, James é no inglês, no português e espanhol, é Thiago. É por isso que existe a igreja de Saint James e o caminho de Santiago de Compostela na Espanha. É referente a São Thiago, apóstolo. Pode ficar um pouco confuso, mas para mim é tudo igual, assim como a Lílian está escrito como Lílian e Lilly.

Levantou-se da cama, assustada. Já era quinta vez só naquela semana que o mesmo pesadelo a incomodava. Estes sonhos começaram a se tornar freqüentes apenas quando se descobriu apaixonada por "Ele", a quem considerava seu único adversário à altura no quesito popularidade. "Ele", que tinha todas as garotas de Hogwarts a seus pés quando bem entendesse, apanhador e capitão do time da Grifinória, e que também era monitor-chefe, depois de R. Lupin e outro monitor da Lufa-Lufa pedirem dispensa do cargo, após o primeiro monitor-chefe, da Corvinal, ser atacado em Hogsmeade pelos Comensais da Morte. "Ele" era tão somente o egocêntrico, metido e galinha, J. Potter.

"Mas ele ainda é um gato!" – era o que suspirava pelos cantos uma ruivinha de olhos verdes, muito popular, a mais inteligente da classe, goleira de um time que só tinha garotos jogando quadribol, monitora-chefe e capitã da Grifinória do clube de duelos de Hogwarts. Mas, nesse momento, ela está se recuperando do pesadelo que tivera há pouco. Já vinha tendo esses pesadelos desde que Potter engatara um namoro firme com Emelina Vance, uma garota Corvinal há quase um mês, mas se tornaram quase diários há cerca de uma semana, quando finalmente percebera que amava o garoto. Mas, para ela, não restava dúvidas de que ela o perdera para sempre. Quando eram mais novos, viviam brigando como gato e rato, mas aos poucos começaram a disputar para ver quem era o melhor da Grifinória. No quinto ano, Potter e Black fizeram uma aposta para ver quem ficava com a garota mais bonita e mais disputada do colégio. Claro que sobrou para ela, que se achava feia, mas de repente virou o centro das atenções daqueles dois. No sexto ano, ela começou a namorar L. Chang, e apesar do namoro não ter durado mais que alguns meses, foi o suficiente, para acabar com a aposta dos meninos, para alívio dela.

Lilly desceu as escadas para o salão comunal da Grifinória, para se acalmar e refrescar as idéias, que fervilhavam com as imagens do sonho. Ela murmurava palavras do sonho e não percebeu que a sala ainda estava ocupada por alguns garotos do sétimo ano, entre eles – o garoto do sonho – James Potter. Ele e mais três amigos se autodenominavam Os Marotos, extremamente populares. Mas, agora, conversavam sobre o término de namoro de James com Emelina, pois ela sabia que o coração do garoto pertencia à ruiva e não era ela quem estragaria a felicidade alheia...

-Poxa, Pontas! Mas, assim? Do nada? De repente, ela nem gostava assim de você... – Sirius Black, o melhor amigo, quase irmão, comentou.

-Ou prefere que vocês sejam apenas amigos... – Pedro, o grande troféu de puxa-saco do ano...

-É, mas apesar disso, eu tô deprimido, não queria que terminasse desse jeito. Fiquei meio mal. O pior é que talvez a Lina tenha razão. Eu ainda gosto da Lilly, apesar de não admitir e nem a ruiva me aceitar, mesmo que eu implore para ela sair comigo. Quem diria que uma simples aposta me faria ficar apaixonado por aquela ruiva dessa forma?

-Pontas, eu acho melhor você ir tomar um banho e dormir. Amanhã, é outro dia. – Remo Lupin, o menos maroto dos quatro e mais racional da turma.

-Tô sem sono.

-E, que tal um chocolate quente? Ajuda a relaxar...

-Que mania, Aluado. Para você, tudo se resolve com chocolate. Até dementador. Eu hein?

Mas, algo os interrompe e chama a atenção dos rapazes, Lilly havia tropeçado numa cadeira e provocara um barulho considerável, fazendo os marotos pularem de susto.

-Evans, por acaso estava escutando nossa conversa? – James pergunta um pouco bravo.

Mas, a ruiva nem percebera que tropeçara e continua seu trajeto, pensativa, até deparar-se com a lareira, onde se sentou em frente e, abraçada aos joelhos, como que buscando proteção, continua seu choro baixinho. Apenas o barulho de um trovão a retirou de seus pensamentos. Ela pulou de susto e, quando olhou para os lados, ela viu quatro marotos olhando para ela de modo assustado. Afinal, era a poderosa e destemida Lílian Evans, a monitora - chefe e capitã de duelos, com medo de um simples trovãozinho e chorando por causa de um mero sonho? Era algo difícil de acreditar. Mas, ela logo se recompôs, pois seu orgulho a impedia de ser vista em condições deploráveis como as que se encontrava:

-O que foi? Nunca me viram não?

-Não é isso Lilly, só nos assustamos. Não sabíamos que você também estava aqui. Só isso – explicou Remo – Mas, de qualquer forma, já estávamos subindo. – Remo, Sirius e Pedro subiram, mas não foram direto ao dormitório, ficaram espiando o que aconteceria agora.

Lílian continuava abraçada ao joelho e soluçando forte, indicando que o choro ainda não havia cessado, as imagens do sonho ainda nítidas. James, por sua vez, não sabia como consolar. Acabou por abraçar a garota, que levou susto, recuando:

-Potter? Mas...

-Sh, chore. Solta tudo o que está te perturbando. É a melhor forma de liberar as coisas negativas. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas quero te ajudar, ta?

-T-tá – ainda soluçando, Lílian abraçou James e chorou no ombro do garoto, que sorria, pois nunca imaginou que teria Lílian tanto tempo abraçada a ele, sem que a mesma gritasse, esperneasse ou o esbofeteasse.

Depois de um tempo, James percebeu que a garota havia parado de soluçar e se acalmava aos poucos. James percebeu que a garota já se soltava do abraço e agora duas esmeraldas o encaravam de forma curiosa.

-James?

-Ahn? Como disse?

-James. Não é esse o seu primeiro nome?

-Sim, mas é que você nunca me chamou assim.

-Deu vontade. Se quiser, posso te chamar de Potter de novo.

-Não, ta bom assim. Mas, se quiser, pode me chamar de Jimmie, que eu não reclamo. – dizia ele exibindo o seu melhor sorriso e bagunçando seus cabelos, o que a fez revirar os olhos.

-James é melhor.

-Ah, tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu?

-É sobre os sonhos que eu venho tendo.

-Sem querer sem muito xereta, sobre o que são? Para te deixar desse jeito, boa coisa acho que não é.

-Comecei a ter esses pesadelos, no dia em que você começou a namorar a Lina, naquela festa do dia 31 de outubro. Sabe, do dia das Bruxas?

-É claro. Você até brigou com o Seboso aquele dia. Não me lembro de ter me divertido tanto numa festa como naquele dia.

-Então, no começo, eu não conseguia entender, era meio confuso, meio difuso e eram ocasionais, mas de uns tempos para cá, se tornaram diários. E, agora eu consegui entender.

-E, você poderia me dizer o que é?

-Sim. Um homem vestindo uma capa preta.

-Algum professor ou alguém que conhecemos?

-Não. Eu acredito que seja Lord Voldemort, pois entra numa casa trouxa, onde uma família de bruxos é assassinada.

-Mas, porque estariam numa casa trouxa?

-Acho que estava se escondendo dele.

-Mas, Lilly, você contou a alguém?

-Sim, na primeira vez, falei com a professora Minerva Mc Gonagall, que disse que era só um sonho. Depois, relatei ao professor Dumbledore, que escutou até o fim, mas disse para não me preocupar, pois não devia ser muito importante, mas que se persistisse, eu devia informá-lo novamente. Com o tempo, fui prestando atenção nas pessoas da família e na ordem que ocorre as mortes. Primeiro é um homem que morre protegendo a esposa e o filho, um bebê de aproximadamente um ano.

-Um bebê?

-Sim, um pequeno bebê que provocou a ira de Voldemort. A mulher, provavelmente a mãe do bebê, era uma mulher muito nova e ela era ruiva de olhos verdes.

-Iguais a você? Pode ser um sonho premonitório, não? Mas, e o rapaz, dava para ver como ele era?

-No começo eu não sabia como era, pois o rosto estava sempre virado ou ele aparecia de costas, protegendo a família. Mas...

-Mas?

-Hoje eu percebi quem era e...- novos soluços.

-Calma Lilly. Não chora, estarei aqui a seu lado para protegê-la. – James a abraça delicadamente, como se estivesse abraçando uma boneca de porcelana. – Ninguém fará mal a você, eu te juro.

-Obrigada, James, mas eu descobri que o homem que eu amo está naquele sonho. E eu só percebi que eu o amo muito há uma semana. Eu...n-não q-que-ria q-que t-ter-m-min-na-sse daquele jeito.- Novo choro, mas agora é Lilly quem abraça James, que fica um pouco surpreso com o gesto, mas logo retribui.

-Calma, Lilly. Não fica assim, vai dar certo. Você vai ver.

Lílian se desvencilhou do abraço rapidamente e deu um beijo na bochecha do rapaz e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

-É você o rapaz do meu sonho. – e se afastou em direção as escadas para o dormitório feminino.

Inicialmente, Thiago ficou atordoado com a surpresa, mas logo se recuperou e agarrou o pulso da garota, para que não fugisse, como de tantas outras vezes.

-Lílian, espere.

-Porque? Eu não posso ficar com você. Entenda, a sua namorada é a Emelina Vance, da Corvinal. Lina é minha amiga, e sofreria demais com isso.

Thiago se aproximou de Lílian, ficando bem próximo a ela e tocou seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos, acariciando o cabelo, a bochecha, enquanto o garoto se perdia naqueles olhos extremante verdes que o observavam.

-A Lina abriu mão do nosso namoro e deixou o caminho livre para nós dois, Lilly. Ela sabia que eu ainda te amo muito e não agüentou ficar comigo. Hoje eu estava relatando aos marotos o término do namoro, quando você chegou bem abatida.

-Sério? Eu nem percebi.

-É claro, tava falando sozinha que nem percebeu que tropeçou na cadeira e caiu fazendo um barulhão, parecia até uma doida.

-Hey, eu não sou doida! – Lilly dava tapinhas no ombro do maroto, que ria.

-Cara Lílian Evans, uma doida que eu amo, quer namorar comigo?

A ruiva pareceu pensar um pouco, incerta do que fazer.

-Por que não tentar? Ainda posso morrer de arrependimento por isso.

-Melhor se arrepender do que fez do que nunca ter tentado fazer.

-É verdade.

-Eu juro que te protegerei, se necessário com a minha vida, mas sempre te amarei e seremos muito felizes enquanto pudermos.

-Eu também te amo muito, Jimmie.

Lilly fechou os olhos e James se aproximou num beijo tímido no início, mas que foi se aprofundando, enquanto Lílian o abraçava na altura do pescoço, James a envolveu pela cintura, fazendo que a distância entre eles diminuísse ainda mais.

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, logo escutaram uma platéia:

-Uhú!

-Aê, Pontas!

-Se deu bem!

-Parabéns!

-Hey, vocês não iam dormir?

-Calma, Lilly. Só viemos ter certeza de que o Pontas não foi maltratado.

-QUÊ? Escutem aqui, os três: nós ainda somos Monitores-Chefe e podemos tirar pontos de vocês. Ou dar detenção. O que escolhem?

No instante seguinte, não havia mais ninguém no alto da escada e os dois pombinhos estavam novamente a sós, curtindo a noite, dessa vez, sem pesadelos.

The End

Isso foi um surto numa noite nas férias, em plena praia de Itanhaém, numa noite extremamente quente, e a saudade de um certo moreno, de cabelos encaracolados e de óculos, me fizeram pensar numa fic e quando vi, deu nisso aí.

O que acharam?Mandem reviews.

Beijos para Lilly Riddle, que escreveu umas fics muito fofas, e para Ana Beatriz (bibiahotmail...) ,que deu muita coragem para eu fazer uma fic mais longa, só não consegui fazer com capítulos ainda (Detalhe: Ela me mandou uma review em AGOSTO/2005, e eu só to respondendo agora! Me manda enforcar, ne?).


End file.
